Overcome the bad to get the good
by jj87
Summary: Andy finally stands up for herself and leaves Luke for good...if only he'd leave her be. Sam and Andy grow closer, will they finally get it together and live happily ever after? Traci and the gang included with a few newcomers.


_**Welcome to a new story, I promise I will finish my other ones, Just to make it clear, in this story Andy and Jerry are brother and sister they also have an older brother living in New York.**_

Andy pulled in behind her brother's car and jumped out, wiping her face she walked quickly to the door. Blowing out a deep breath she knocked loudly, sniffing she wiped her face again and winched at the pain shooting through her face.

She looked up when the door opened and her brother appeared laughing "yeah right Sammy you…Andy?" he questioned "what happened to you!" he yelled looking at her face.

Andy wiped a tear as it fell "can I stay here tonight?" she whimpered.

"Of course, what happened?" Jerry asked leading her inside.

"I don't really know," she said and walked to the kitchen ignoring Jerry's friends watching her. "Luke came home in a mood I said there was no dinner because I'd been at Traci's all day, he flipped and started screaming at me…then he punched me," she said pointing to her eye.

"He what!" Jerry yelled "he hit you?" he grabbed his keys off the counter and stormed to the door "we'll see about that when I get up there."

"Jerry , no, Please don't!" Andy yelled and ran after him "please just leave it."

"Look at you!" he yelled back "look at your face! He's not getting away with it!"

"I know but I don't want you to get into trouble over me!" Andy yelled and ran down the drive after him "please come back inside," she pleaded.

"You're my sister! Do you really think I give a damn what happens to me?" Jerry yelled.

Sam and Oliver had made their way to the front door "don't usually get involved in family disputes," Oliver said "but something tells me we gotta step in now."

Sam nodded watching Andy trying to block his path "he's pissed, he doesn't even know he's no way out, Andy's blocking him in" he said and walked down the drive. "Come on buddy, back inside," he said moving Andy out of the way "whatever it is you can deal with it tomorrow when you've calmed down."

"I'm dealing with it now!" Jerry yelled and shook Sam off "that scumbag punched my sister, do you really think I'm gonna cool down?"

Sam and Oliver looked at one another-both wanted to head over there and beat the crap out of him. Sam looked at Andy "was it just the once?" he asked.

Andy nodded "just the once…Jerry, come back inside-Please?"

"Andy doesn't need this right now buddy," Oliver said pulling him up the drive "we'll get rid of the others and talk about how we're going to handle this."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as soon as he was gone.

Andy nodded "I shouldn't have come here, I didn't expect him to freak out like that."

"It's poker night, he's been drinking…leave it and talk to him in the morning," he suggested.

Andy nodded and walked up the drive "keep an eye on him?"

Sam nodded "of course," he replied as she disappeared up the stairs.

….

Andy sat on the end of the bed and looked down at her phone as it rang for the millionth time, seeing Luke she sighed and cancelled his call. She looked up when the door opened and watched Jerry lean against the frame watching her "I'm sorry," she mumbled and looked down at her hands.

"Andy," he sighed and walked into the room, closing the door he walked and sat beside her "you've nothing to be sorry for, I'm glad you came here. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have flipped like that."

Andy looked over at him "what's gonna happen now?"

"Sammy and Ollie are right, if I go over there I'll just make things worse for you. First thing tomorrow we're going to see Frank, we'll deal with this properly," he replied.

They both looked up when someone knocked at the door and opened it, Sam stuck his head in "just wanted to make sure everything was okay before we left."

"You don't have to go," Andy said quickly.

Sam smiled quickly "I've already sent the others off in cabs, it's just me and Ollie now…you good buddy?" he asked.

Jerry nodded "I'm not gonna go over there."

Sam nodded and looked at Andy "and you?" he asked "you're okay?"

Andy nodded "I'm good…thanks Sam," she smiled.

"Don't mention it, call me if you wanna talk or anything…I better head, see you two tomorrow," he said and walked off.

Jerry wrapped his arm around her "do you wanna talk about it?"

"I wasn't telling the truth when I said it was just the once," she said looking down at the floor.

Jerry looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, sighing he looked over at her "how long has this being happening?"

Andy shrugged "every now and again…I don't remember, I kinda got used to it."

"Why are you only coming to me now?" he asked "you should have come to me the first time."

"I know, but the first time he apologised over and over again, he did everything he could to make it up to me…to show me how sorry he was, he promised me it would never happen again."

Jerry stood up and began to pace "all those times we had dinner together, or we were out or just sitting in dad's…I should have seen something was going on."

"It's not your fault," she said and stood up "I hid it well I pretended everything was okay…I didn't want anyone to know."

"Does Traci know about any of this?" he asked.

"Just the first time, I was in shock and rang her, I couldn't believe he'd hit me," she replied.

"What did Traci do?" he asked curiously.

"She turned up at my house a few minutes later and dragged me back to hers."

"She just let you go home with him the next day?" Jerry asked.

"I asked her to forget about it that we'd made up…can we do this tomorrow?" she asked.

Jerry nodded and dropped a kiss on her forehead "get some sleep, I'll be right next door if you need anything," he said and walked out of the room-he had a lot to think about.

* * *

Halfway through the night Andy sat up and sighed, there was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. Looking at the clock she rolled out of the bed and pulled on her clothes, slipping out the front door she climbed into her car and pulled away.

Pulling in a few minutes later she looked around to see she'd ended up at Sam's, climbing out without thinking she walked up his steps and just stood looking at the door. Standing there for a few minutes she took a step closer and knocked at the door, turning around to face the street she sighed this was a really bad idea.

As she went to take the steps back to her car the door opened "Andy?" a sleepy Sam asked.

Andy turned back to him "hey…you said to call if…" she trailed off "you know what, I'm sorry, it's too late, I'm sorry I woke you," she said and went to walk off.

"Get back here," Sam said and reached out for her "you wanna talk?" he asked.

"Are you alone?" Andy asked.

Sam nodded "yeah, it's five am."

Andy stepped closer to him "then no," she said pushing him up against the wall "I don't wanna talk," she mumbled and kissed him.

Sam went to pull away but stopped himself, he'd wanted her for two years now just hoping things would fall through with Callaghan. Sliding his hands onto her hips he pulled her closer and deepened it, kicking the front door close he began to lead her to his room…that's when his conscience kicked in "Andy wait," he said leaning her against his bedroom door "we shouldn't be doing this."

"I wanna do this," she replied.

"You're upset and confused, your heads all messed up…I don't wanna take advantage of you," he replied seriously.

Andy slid her hands to his neck "I never stopped thinking about the last time I showed up here, I never should have left when the light came back on. I never should have gotten back with Luke…if you don't wanna do this I can go and we'll never mention it again."

Sam thought for a moment "and you're sure you want this?"

Andy nodded "I just want you Sam, for tonight nothing's happened-it's just me and you," she replied.

"Alright," he nodded and stepped closer to her "I never stopped thinking about that night either," he said and kissed her hard.

Fiddling with the door handle they both fell into the room, Sam lifted her onto his hips and carried her to the bed, dropping her onto it he climbed on top of her "what's so funny?" he chuckled when she giggled.

"You carried me and dropped me last time I was here too," she chuckled and pulled him down to her.

Sam chuckled "we'll lets' see what could have happened next," he said and kissed her deeply.

…

A while later Andy jumped up startling Sam "what?" he mumbled sleepily.

Andy ran around the room gathering her clothes "I wasn't supposed to fall asleep, Jerry will be going out of his mind."

"Andy calm down," Sam said "he'll think you're still in bed, just relax."

"You know he'll check in on me before he goes to work," she replied.

"He's probably not even up yet," Sam said.

Andy looked down at her phone as it rang and held it out to him "you were saying?" she asked and answered it "hey," she drawled.

"Where the hell are you?" Jerry yelled.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a drive…I'm on my way back now," she added.

Jerry sighed "did you go to that house?"

"No," she replied "I promise I just went for a drive…I'll be back before you go," she said and hung up "He's not happy," she said walking to the bed "I'll see you at work," she said leaning over kissing him quickly.

"That's all I get?" he asked and pulled her onto the bed "that is the lamest goodbye kiss I've ever had."

Andy giggled and kissed him deeply "it's not a goodbye kiss," she said and rolled off the bed "I'll be back later…bye!" she called on her way out.

Sam chuckled and sat back against the headboard, he had a great time last night but his brain wouldn't let him forget what happened to her and what she still had to face. Sighing he rolled out of the bed and walked to the window, watching her pull away he shook his head this couldn't happen right now-they couldn't happen. Walking to his bathroom he turned the shower on and pulled off his clothes, stepping under the water he started to think of the best way to tell her.

Over at Jerry's Andy let herself in to see him pacing the hallway "hey," she said and walked by him.

"Hey? that's all you have for me?" he asked.

Andy raised and eyebrow "was I supposed to bring you a muffin or something?"

"You didn't just go for a drive, where did you go?"

"I drove around for a while then came back here," she said.

"That's funny, I was talking to Mike next door when I went out to get the paper, he said he saw you leave at about five…did you go back to that house?"

Andy sighed she knew there was no point lying "alright, I went to Sam's."

"Sammy?" he asked "you went and spent the night at Sam's?"

"No, I spent three hours at Sam's-and we talked is all before you get any idea's running through that brain of yours," she said and walked by him "I better get changed for work…I'm borrowing Trac's clothes!"

"Your shirt is on inside out!" Jerry yelled after her, he didn't mind that she'd been at Sam's or that they'd slept together-it was bound to happen sooner or later. What bothered him most was Sam knew what had happened-that she wasn't in her right mind but still went ahead and slept with her... he'd be talking to him at work.

* * *

Arriving at the station Jerry turned off the engine and turned to her "you're to have someone with you at all times, you're not to be wandering around on your own you got it?"

Andy rolled her eyes "I think I'll be fine in the station-and I'll be out on the street for most of it."

"It doesn't matter Andy, what if he follows you into the bathrooms? Or pulls you into an office?"

"Okay," Andy nodded and pulled her door open "I won't be on my own, but you have to promise not to go near him if you see him."

Jerry scoffed "I wok in the same office as him, his desk is two feet away from mine."

"Stay away or I'm not going to Frank," she said seriously.

"Oh, we're going to Frank, I'll be waiting outside the door for you to change. I called him already he's expecting us before parade."

Andy sighed and stopped walking "can't we do it after shift?"

Jerry walked back to her "no, we can't, Luke will be nowhere near you if Frank knows and I'd feel better knowing that."

Andy just nodded and started to walk again "just wait for me outside his office you don't have to stand outside the locker rooms!" she called back.

A few minutes later she came out of the locker rooms not surprised to see Jerry standing there waiting on her. He hadn't seen her yet he was playing with his phone, walking to him she leaned on the wall beside him "ready to get this out of the way?"

"Just one sec," Jerry said and answered a call "hey, yeah I meant to call back," he said walking a bit away from her.

Andy stood looking around waiting on him, her face drained of colour when she heard his voice. He stopped mid sentence "Andy!" he called and started to walk to her.

Jerry quickly ended his call and hurried over "let's go," he said tugging her along "just keep walking," he said as Luke called her again.

Ten minutes later a shocked Frank sat there baffled, he didn't know what to say "he tried to drown you?" he finally said.

Andy nodded feeling so ashamed of herself-why on earth did she put up with this? Jerry had been long removed from the room after his outburst when he found out Luke had kicked her over and over again because she stopped to talk to a co-worker when she bumped into him on her way back from the bathroom-and that was just the first thing she'd said.

Frank sighed "I'll send this report up the chain," he said and stood up "you did the right thing coming to me…go on as normal and I'll call for you when I have any news," he said and gave her a reassuring smile.

Andy nodded and stood up "thank you sir," she said and fled from the room.

…..

Later that day Chloe slipped off to go to the bathroom leaving Andy alone in the kitchen. Sam walked in and grabbed a cup, turning to the pot he spotted her alone staring into her cup. Placing his cup down he walked to her "how'd this morning go?" he asked.

"Yeah, good," she nodded and stood up as Chloe came back into the room "better get back to it …I need to talk to you later, can we meet up?"

"Sure," he nodded and walked back to his cup "wait by my truck after shift."

"Thanks…see ya!" she called and followed Chloe out of the room-jumping back when someone grabbed her arm "Luke," she said looking up at him.

"Price, Andy will meet you in a few minutes," he said.

"No Chloe don't go," Andy blurted out.

Chloe saw his grip tighten and Andy winch, something wasn't right here "let her go detective you're hurting her," she said taking a step closer.

"Get lost and mind your own business!" Luke yelled.

"I said let her go!" Chloe yelled and shoved him.

Andy pulled her arm free and backed to Chloe, Sam came out of the room and saw the look on both their faces "problem here?" he asked looking at Luke.

"Detective Callaghan was getting a bit handsy with Andy," Chloe said pulling her back more.

Luke glared at Chloe before turning to Sam "not that it concerns you!" he hissed.

Sam stepped closer to him "it does concern me!" he growled "you put your hands on her again and I will kill you, you got it?"

Luke laughed and turned to Andy "you ran to him? I thought you'd go to his place I was all set to try there first but then I thought you wouldn't be so stupid."

Andy turned and started to walk away "I'll go wherever I want!" she hissed and hurried off. She had to get out of the station, a few people had stopped to watch, it would get back to Jerry and she didn't want to be here when it did.

Sam turned to Luke "stay away from her-you get one warning," he snapped and hurried after her.

Luke looked at Chloe "tell Andy this isn't over," he said and walked off.

"I'm not your messenger!" Chloe called after him.

Outside Sam had caught up with Andy "hey, are you okay?"

Andy nodded and pulled her door open "I just don't wanna be here when it gets back to Jerry, he's already pissed because I asked him to leave when I was in with Frank."

"You asked him to leave?" Sam asked surprised, they told each other everything.

"Yeah, he flipped as soon as I went into detail…I better go," she said as Chloe walked towards them.

"see ya after shift then," he said and walked off.

* * *

After shift Sam walked out to the lot to see Andy leaning against his truck, he looked back when his name was called to see Jerry hurrying towards him "what's up buddy?" he asked.

"You got a sec?" he asked and looked over his shoulder to see Andy by his truck.

Sam nodded "sure, what's up?"

"I know Andy was at your place this morning," he started "and I know you slept with her."

"Jerry I-" he started.

"Don't even try to say you didn't, she told me you talked but we both know Andy can't lie," Jerry cut in.

Sam sighed "alright, I did and I'm sorry it shouldn't have happened."

"No it shouldn't have, not with everything she's going through and what's to follow…let her down gently before this goes any further," Jerry said.

"Just on my way to do it," Sam said nodding to Andy behind him.

Jerry nodded "now's not the time for you and her," he said and walked off the way he came.

Sam watched him walk off and turned towards Andy how the hell was he gonna do this? Walking to her he smiled quickly.

"What did Jerry want?" she asked.

"Nothing, just paperwork I have to give him…do you wanna go to mine or Jerry's?" he asked.

"Actually can we do this here?" she asked.

"Okay," Sam replied and threw his bag into his truck "I need to talk to you too," he added.

"Let me go first or I'll never get it out…I think it's the wrong time for anything to happen with me and you," she said quickly.

"You do?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Andy nodded and bit on her lip as she thought about how to explain it "I'm sorry, I know I came over last night and I kissed you first. I know I said I was okay with it and I was…but we have to think about what's gonna happen now with me and Luke, he's not just gonna drop it, he'll be out to get me."

Sam nodded "I know…I wanted to tell you the same thing, last night shouldn't have happened and I shouldn't have let it. You have a lot going on right now and until it's all done and dusted I think we need to keep our distance."

Andy nodded "so just friends and co-workers for the time being?"

Sam looked away for a minute "how about just for now co-workers-I think me being with you outside work hours will distract you from what you should be focusing on and we'll end up back where we were this morning…I'm still gonna be here anytime you need me," he added as hurt flashed across her face.

Andy nodded again "yeah, that would be best, I can't keep running to you I need to fix this myself…no hard feelings?" she asked.

Sam chuckled and pulled her into a hug "no hard feelings," he said and pulled back "you will get through this Andy, and when you do I'll be waiting at the other end."

Andy smiled and looked beyond him to see Frank waving her over "I better go see what he wants…see ya tomorrow?" she asked and backed away.

"Tomorrow," he nodded and climbed into his truck.

….

"Sir?" she asked once she got to him.

"I was hoping to catch you before you went home, I need you to sign your statement it's on file now and sealed like you asked," Frank replied.

Andy nodded and started to walk back inside with him "once Jerry's at a computer he can't be trusted."

Frank chuckled and gestured for her to come into his office.

Andy sat down and waited for him to slide her the report "you need to read it and make sure it's correct."

Andy nodded and read through it, signing it she slid it back to him "all correct…what happens now?" she asked.

"Well this has already been seen by he higher ups," Frank replied "so they'll speak to Luke this evening or in the morning and see what he has to say for himself."

Andy nodded again "he uh, he approached me this morning and grabbed me in front of people, is there anything you can do in that department?" she asked.

Frank nodded "I already spoke with him when someone brought it to my attention, if he is caught anywhere near you again he'll be suspended pending investigation."

Andy stood up and smiled "thank you sir," she said and walked to the door.

"Andy wait," Frank said and walked around the desk "you have to have a copy too," he said holding out a folder, pulling it back when she reached out for it "this isn't sealed, everything you told me is in here so be careful where you leave it."

"I will, and thank you for everything sir," she said and took it from him "bye," she added.

"Hey Andy…that goes for outside work too, he comes near Jerry's or your dads you call it in!" he called after her.

"You're on my speed dial," she giggled "bye Frank," she said and walked on.

When she got out to the lot she saw Jerry was waiting on her "thought you left already."

"Went to get take out just for me and you," he smiled "and did you really think I was gonna let you walk home alone?" he asked opening the door for her.

Andy chuckled and climbed in "best brother ever."

"And don't' you forget that," Jerry chuckled and walked to his own side.

"So," Jerry drawled as they drove home "your file is sealed?"

"I knew you'd get into the system and look for it," Andy replied and looked over at him "you don't need to see it."

"I do, I want to know what happened," Jerry replied as he pulled into his drive.

"Then just ask me," Andy said and climbed out.

* * *

The next morning Andy came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom looking at her copy of the file. Last night she and Jerry had a big argument ending with her storming off to her room.

Sighing she walked into the kitchen and dropped it beside him and carried on to the coffee pot "what's this?" he asked looking down on it.

"My copy of the file-the unsealed one," she replied.

Jerry nodded and moved it away from him "I think I better read it while you're not here…what's your plans for your day off?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "I was thinking of asking Sam could I borrow his truck so I can get my stuff from the house."

Jerry looked over at her "on your own?"

"He won't be there all day," Andy replied "he'll be at work and if he leaves you can just call me."

Jerry sighed and picked his phone up "Sammy? You're off today…wanna do me a favour?"

"Depends what it is," Sam chuckled.

"Will you go to Andy's with her and help her get her stuff?"

"Why didn't she ask me herself?" he chuckled "or is this big bro being cautious?"

"I'd feel better knowing someone was with her," Jerry replied.

"Alright, what time does she want to go at?"

Jerry looked over at an unimpressed Andy "eleven?"

"Okie dok, I'll be there…see ya," he said and hung up.

"Sorted," Jerry said and stood up "I have to go now, I'll see ya later," he said dropping a kiss on her forehead, "call me if you need me!" he called before he slipped out the door.

Andy sighed and shook her head she hated having older brothers, especially when both were crazy over protective. She looked to Jerry's landline as it rang, deciding to let it go to answering machine she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hey Jer, it's Matt," her other brother's voice came from the phone "was thinking about coming down for the weekend you free?"

Andy smiled and ran to answer it "Mattie?" she asked excitedly.

"Who is this and what are you doing in my brothers house?" he asked

"It's me you doofus," Andy giggled.

"I know, I was just kidding…how's my baby sis?" he asked.

"Good," she replied "so you'll be down this weekend?"

"I will…why are you at Jerry's anyway?" he asked.

"I'm staying here for a few days," she replied forgetting who she was talking to.

"Trouble in paradise already?" he chuckled.

"You could say that," Andy said slowly, she had to be careful here, last thing she needed was her lunatic of a brother finding out and storming the station and shooting Luke in front of a hundred witnesses.

"What did the tool do now?" Matt chuckled.

"Nothing for you to worry about Mattie…I gotta go, someone's at the door," she lied.

"I'm not convinced but lucky for you I'm at work…I'll call you later," he said and hung up.

…..

At eleven Sam pulled up at Jerry's and knocked at the door "hey," he smiled when Andy answered "ready to go?"

"Yeah, and thanks for doing this Sam I'm sorry Jerry called you, he didn't want me going alone," she replied and locked the door behind her.

"Don't worry about it I wasn't doing anything today, and you shouldn't be going alone anyway," he replied and climbed into the truck.

When they arrived Andy frowned at a car she'd seen before but couldn't place in her drive-the same car that was pulling away when she arrived home the other night.

"What's Rosetta's car doing here?" Sam asked.

"I knew it!" Andy yelled and jumped out "I fucking knew it!" she hissed and stormed up the stairs.

Sam jumped out and ran after her, when he got to the bedroom a wide eyed Jo stood over the other side of the room looking back at a glaring Andy "how long have you been sleeping with him?" she spat.

"Andy look," Jo said taking a step closer to her "it's not what you-"

"How long!" Andy screeched.

"Two months," Jo said quickly.

Andy nodded after the shock and hurt had worn off "okay then, you can go back to whatever you were doing," she said and walked to her wardrobe. Pulling out her suitcase she started to fill it "can you start on the drawers?" she asked flinging a large bag at Sam's feet.

"Uh, sure," Sam said and picked the bag up.

Half an hour later Andy loaded the last of her stuff into the truck "that's the lot," she said and turned around to see Jo standing at the door watching her. Looking down at her keys she pulled Luke's house keys off and walked to her "I guess you'll be needing these," she said and handed them to her.

"Andy…I'm sorry," she said.

Andy shrugged "I really don't care Jo, I knew it was gonna happen…just make sure he doesn't abuse you too," she added and walked off.

"You okay?" Sam asked when she climbed in.

Andy nodded "fancy a drink after we dump this off?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," he replied.

"I didn't mean on our own," she said "I'll call Traci and all-could do with a good night."

Sam placed his hand on hers "I'm sorry about the Jo thing."

"Don't be, I'm not," she replied.

Sam sighed and started up the truck "Penny it is," he said and pulled away.

A while later they walked into the Penny to see everyone else already there "hey," she said hugging Jerry from behind.

"Hey, we're on break we don't have long, how'd it go?" Traci asked.

"Okay," Andy replied glancing at Sam " we were in and out," she said and moved to the bar "I owe Sam a drink," she added and turned to call Liam down.

"How did she really get on Sammy?" Jerry asked.

"Well," he said slowly "when we got there Rosetta was in her room getting dressed."

Traci's eyes went wide "in her room?"

Sam nodded and grabbed Jerry's arm before he could jump up "she handled it well and didn't smack her one so don't you go causing a scene," he said looking over at Andy laughing with Liam "she'll get through this, she just needs us to be here for her.

**And that was chapter one, hope you enjoyed it ****J**


End file.
